Un destino equivocado
by Cristy1994
Summary: Fue en el momento en que en la oscuridad de la noche Scorpius consiguió desabrocharle el sostén y acariciar la piel completamente desnuda de la pelirroja, cuando supo con certeza que no existiría nada más en el mundo que él quisiera tocar a partir de entonces. (Lemon) Dedicado a la preciosa Alex.


Antes que nada, ya saben, todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JKR.

Bueno, pues ya que Miss Mantequilla me ha dedicado una preciosa historia hace unos pocos días, yo también he querido escribir algo que ella tuviera ganas de leer. Para mi sorpresa, me ha pedido algo basado en la pareja de Scorpius y Rose y la (divina) canción "Training Wheels", de Melanie Martinez. Recomiendo escuchar dicha canción mientras se lee este fic, si no no tendría mucho sentido escribir un fic en base a una canción.

En fin, que espero que te guste esta pequeña historia de estos dos enamorados :) Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja en concreto, así que sed comprensivos y no me lancen maldiciones ni mierdas. Chau chau.

 **Un destino equivocado**

Desde que tenía uso de razón, el joven rubio había escuchado todas esas historias de los duelos y las peleas de su padre con esos tres muchachos con los que había compartido enemistad por tantos años. Draco se había encargado que los apellidos Potter, Weasley y Granger formaran parte de la lista negra de Scorpius mucho antes incluso de acudir a su primer año en Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, fue en aquel andén repleto de gente ataviada con largas capas y raros y picudos sombreros, cuando aquella excitación que sentía por iniciar aquel viaje que le llevaría a convertirse en un mago de provecho como su padre, se mezcló con un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para él.  
Una joven pelirroja de mejillas pecosas y ojos de un color azulado levantó la vista del pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre su pecho para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como si éstos la hubieran llamado por su nombre. En ese momento, Scorpius sintió que aquella chica acababa de hacerse con algo de su propiedad sin haber tenido la necesidad de acercarse lo más mínimo. Se quedó allí clavado, mirando cómo unas pequeñas manchas rojas aparecían en las mejillas de la muchacha, que acababa de apartar la mirada bruscamente de aquel rubio para volver a buscar lo que fuera que estuviera buscando dentro de su bolso.  
Entonces, Scorpius se percató de que un hombre junto a ella, de pelos de la misma tonalidad de rojo que la chica, probablemente su padre, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios levemente apretados.  
Echó un rápido vistazo a su padre en el momento en que su madre se encorvaba para abrazarlo. Parecía querer atravesar con la mirada a ese hombre que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, él fue uno de los primeros sorteados por el sombrero seleccionador. No podía evitar contener la emoción de haber sido elegido para la noble casa de Slytherin. Su padre se sentiría muy orgulloso al respecto, estaba seguro.  
Sin embargo, aquella sensación de euforia desapareció en cuanto la profesora McGonagall llamó a la siguiente de la lista.

—Rose Weasley —había dicho, leyendo por encima de sus gafas de media luna el pergamino que sostenía con ambas manos.

Scorpius sintió cómo en aquel momento algo se rompía en su interior al observar cómo aquella chica risueña y pecosa del andén subía los tres escalones y se sentaba en el taburete, bajo el sombrero. Sí, algo debió romperse, algo grande y pesado, pues sintió cómo aquella sonrisa que salió de sus labios le provocó un dolor de estómago repentino.

" _Rose Weasley_ ".

Aquella chica se llamaba Rose, Rose _Weasley_. Pensó que aquel nombre tan bonito y delicado no pegaba con aquel apellido que tantos problemas había causado a su familia.  
Apartó la vista de ella, que se dirigía con esa gran sonrisa hacia la mesa de la casa en la que acababa de ser sorteada, la de los leones. Decidió entonces que si el destino los había clasificado en diferentes niveles del mundo mágico, sería porque estaban destinados a odiarse incluso antes de nacer.

Sin embargo, unos años más tarde, Scorpius Malfoy se había ganado más de un castigo por llegar a los puños contra todos esos imbéciles que se habían atrevido a opinar sobre su relación con Rose.  
Había llegado un momento en el que se había cansado de hacer lo que se suponía que era lo correcto, y aunque no habían cruzado más de dos palabras en esos cinco años en la escuela, se había armado de valor y le había terminado confesando que no soportaba mantenerse lejos de ella por más tiempo. Ella, lejos de asustarse o extrañarse ante sus palabras, lo había mirado a los ojos, como había hecho aquella primera vez en el andén, y le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo, que se quedara a su lado.

Por eso ahora estaban ahí, sobre su cama, en las mazmorras. Fuera, el frío del invierno azotaba las ventanas de la habitación con fuerza, como si el temporal pretendiera advertirles de que lo que estaban haciendo era una completa locura.  
Pero en el momento en que en la oscuridad de la noche Scorpius consiguió desabrocharle el sostén y acariciar la piel completamente desnuda de la pelirroja, supo con certeza que no existiría nada más en el mundo que él quisiera tocar a partir de entonces.

Sobre ella, besaba el cuello de la muchacha mientras dejaba a las yemas de sus dedos deleitarse con las dulces curvas de aquella divinidad que parecía totalmente convencida a perder el control.  
Scorpius se concentró puntillosamente en cada sensación que le brindaba el roce de su piel, caliente, apetecible.  
Le quemaba cada beso recibido de los labios de la chica, como si estuvieran destinados a arder por las consecuencias de sus actos.

¿Y sus manos? Dejaban caos por donde tocaban. Se enredaban en su fino pelo rubio, o se deslizaban por su torso mientras él se recostaba sobre su cuerpo… _  
_No había nada que se interpusiera entre el tacto de sus dedos y su piel.  
El joven se perdió entonces entre las sábanas, deslizando sus labios por el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha, dando algún que otro beso en alguna esquina de su piel, empezando por el cuello, siguiendo por sus senos, su cintura, pasando por su ombligo, y…

Deslizó la mano derecha por su muslo izquierdo, haciéndola estremecer bajo su tacto.  
Su mano izquierda se atrevió a acariciar uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, cuando ésta sintió que sus dedos traviesos empezaban a atravesar la frontera de su piel, deseosos de encontrar lo más puro de su cuerpo, de ser los primeros en explorar esa parte de ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Confiaba en él, ciegamente.  
Scorpius empezó a acariciar su sexo. Lo hacía con suavidad, haciéndola sentir segura con él.  
Ella enredó sus dedos en su pelo, sabiendo que era la única persona en el mundo que tenía permiso de hacerlo, en el momento en que la boca del rubio pasó a sustituir a sus dedos en la tarea de amarla aquella noche.  
Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de la pelirroja, y Scorpius supo que lo estaba haciendo bien.  
Unos instantes más tarde, Rose tragó saliva cuando él apareció por entre las sábanas y pegó su frente contra la suya. Pareció que el silencio empezaba a pesar mucho más, a ser más profundo, en el mismo instante en que empezó a sentirlo dentro. Era como si ambos hubieran contenido la respiración al mismo tiempo.  
Scorpius no quería hacerle daño, pero cada vez estaba más adentro.

Un gemido de excitación rasgó la garganta de la chica mientras agarraba la almohada con fuerza a un lado de su cabeza. Cuando llegó al final, él dio un suspiro de placer y entrelazó su mano con la de ella sobre la almohada.  
Después de besarla lentamente, se separó unos centímetros y la miró desde arriba.  
Su largo y ondulado pelo del color de la cereza parecía enredarse sobre la almohada con cada movimiento de cadera. Sus ojos cerrados permitían apreciar cuán largas eran sus pestañas, y su boca entreabierta lo instaba a volver a besarla hasta desgastarle los labios.

El rubio sintió la adrenalina y el fervor de la sangre corriendo por sus venas cuando, entre tanto sofoco y pasión, fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Había tenido la insolencia de tomar entre sus brazos a la niña de los ojos de aquel hombre sobreprotector que no dudaría en partirle la cara si se enterara que le había hecho el amor a su pequeña.  
Fue entonces cuando las piernas de Rose se enlazaron a las suyas, aprisionándole, como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento y quisiera dejarle claro que no le importaba lo que pensara su padre, su madre, o el resto del mundo.

Ambos estaban experimentando una nueva sensación tan placentera que pensaron que iban a estallar de un momento a otro.  
Ella seguía gimiendo con cada choque de caderas, con cada caricia, con cada espasmo… Pero no había nada en el mundo que pudiera retrasar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
Sintiendo que su cuerpo llegaba a su límite, Rose se agarró al cuerpo de Scorpius y los movimientos de éste se hicieron más precisos y fuertes. Incapaz de resistirlo más, apretó sus dedos en su espalda, sintiendo cómo se deslizaban solos y arañaban su piel a su paso.  
Una sensación de placer recorrió su columna vertebral, y unos segundos más tarde, el chico Malfoy se retiró violentamente, llenando el cuerpo de la muchacha de él.

Cuando Scorpius se tumbó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, supo que el destino que todos creían cierto, estaba equivocado. Él estaba destinado a amarla. Le gustaba todo lo que hacía, desde esas caricias que le volvían loco hasta esa manera en que lo miraba por las mañanas cuando sus ojos se encontraban en el desayuno.  
Estaba convencido que había sido ella, una Weasley, la que le había robado el corazón aquella tarde en el andén.  
Era ella, siempre había sido y siempre sería ella.


End file.
